It doesn't make sense!
by Telera1701
Summary: consequences of drug abuse from video game producers... Resident Evil 4 is up! -ON HIATUS-
1. Resident Evil 0

**IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!**

**consequences of drug abuse from video game producers**

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, if I did it would have made a lot more sense.

Ok, first of all I really love Resident Evil, I mean, I really really love it. That's why I'm writing this: 'cause it bothers me when the things I love don't seem to make sense at all.

WARNING: I made it for fun, but if you get easily offended don't even bother reading, 'cause I'll try my best to offend every single character in every single game I played (and I've played many). If you still feel like to flame go ahead, not that I don't care, I rather think it's quite amusing.

CONTAINS SPOILERS (AND SWEARING)!!

Someone might rightfully say: "It's a game about a virus that zombifies people, who cares if S.T.A.R.S. don't even remind me of an elite squad!". That's true, but assuming such virus to be an acceptable fact in a fictional survival horror universe, I just wanna have a little fun with all those other minor absurdities.

Resident Evil does have a chronological order so why shouldn't I simply follow...well then...

MA-121 is proud to introduce you to...

**RESIDENT EVIL ZERO**

**...or "Self Destruct Sequence has been activated" part one...**

And here we have our plot: Arklay forest, night. Bravo team helicopter crashes, they find an army jeep and learn of an escaped prisoner. They split up and Rebecca finds the zombie-infested Ecliptic Express. Enter super Billy Cohen. Train crash, Umbrella Training Facility, more monsters, final fight with a giant leech, daybreak. Now let's check this out...

The helicopter crash: they have to go for a mission and they don't even check the engine... would you call them professionals? I wouldn't, but then again, shit happens... this takes us to our second and more important issue: how the fuck did they ALL survive? And without any visible damage, I must add?? In the middle of a forest nonetheless... Any idea of the survival rate of a similar crash? I do: 0,5...lucky, I suppose. What do we have next?

A military jeep... in the middle of a forest?? WTF was it doing there!? I mean they were even carring a very dangerous guy! Please... there wasn't even a path (not to say a street): how (& why) the fuck did it get there? I got a few theories... a) they fell in a time-space wormhole, b) they gave a lift to a hitch hicking zombie, c) they asked a zombie for directions... personally I'd say "c" but who knows.

"Sooo...what do we have here... a very dangerous criminal who has killed the guards and is probably hiding around here... you know what? Let's split up! Yay!! Oh, and Rebecca, since you're the youngest and less experienced (oh wait, isn't this your first mission?), why don't you go on your own in this creepy forest!". Now... If that make's sense to you don't read any further. And as for our oh-so-cute miss Chambers: who would ever hire an unexperienced eighteen years old girl in a super elite squad? Who ever did that was as high as a rabbit on crack (Wesker, that was for you. And quit with those drugs, will you? Thanks, kids are watching even if they shouldn't).

Oh and by the way Enrico, you really are one lucky bastard: you managed to wonder around the whole game without encoutering a single zombie/monster/rabid monkey! Either this or you must be incredibly stupid to keep thinking that Billy's responsible for those guys in the jeep.

The Ecliptic Express: surprise, suprise... I don't think there's much to say about this train besides it's not so efficient emergency breaking system and it's very expensive furniture (Umbrella really cares for it's personnel). From now on things start to get pretty normal (obviously according to survival horror standards). Well... actually there's this little detail... assuming the Ecliptic Express is running at least 60 mph for not less than 40 minutes, we can easily say the TF is about 40 miles from the helicopter crash. In the final cut scene we can see Rebecca on a cliff very close to the Mansion: from her pov she can see both the Mansion and the burning TF not too far from it: in said final scene we are told that the TF, the Mansion and Bravo's helicopter are pretty close. So the question is: was the train running in circles? Maybe is the usual time-space wormhole that gets in the way... I don't know...

This last thing, rather then nonsensical is just something I was wondering about. Raise hands those who guessed at first glance that the guy on the hill was actually a guy... Now, I'm taking a wild guess, but I believe Umbrella had Marcus killed just becouse they found out he was a cross dresser. Homophobics!! And by the way, those leeches must have chosen the dress 'cause it was the most terrifying thing in the game.

Next time... "Run for that mansion!"

--

PS: I guess I forgot Billy... oh well he's going to die in the forest anyway. Sorry Billy fan girls... Not to be pessimistic, but it would be quite naife to believe he actually made it on foot through the haunted Arklay Montains.

And to those who believe Enrico Marini's origins to be Spanish, Potuguese, Mexican and so on: he is ITALIAN! I get mad when people mistake that...

--

A/N

Man, I love this game!

Oh, and I'm awfully sorry for all the spelling/grammar mistakes, I still don't know how to properly use the spellchecker...


	2. Resident Evil

...I didn't get any flames yet...

Guess this means I can continue. Good.

Disclaimer: do you think I need to repeat myself? I didn't own it yesterday and still don't (but I'm working on it)... meaning: DON'T SUE ME (even if you did I couldn't pay, you'd be wasting your time trust me)!

Warning: as usual, spoilers and language.

A/N: I'll be referring mostly to the remake, randomly to the original as well.

Hi there! Miss me? (I didn't think you would...) This time, I'm going to take you to the one and only Spencer Mansion!! The very first episode, by far my favourite, where Resident Evil came to life and where my beloved producers made their first authentically absurd choices (and I'm not talking about the magic box, that's magic!)

This is going to be difficult, there are so many things that are so famous that virtually everyone laughs at them, but I'll try my best.

Once again, MA-121 production is proud to... oh no, wait... "Chris!... Run for that Mansion!". In other words:

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**...or "The Self Destruct Sequence has been activated" again...**

Plot: Who needs a summary for this awesome episode! Every fan should know the story even when he/she hasn't played it (but definitely should). Anyway I'm feeling kind so here's the plot: as their compatriots (the Bravo team remember?) went MIA, Alpha team, la crème de la crème is sent to investigate. An expendable character gets killed in the first 30 secs just to let us know how dangerous can this place be. The pilot flies away leaving the rest of the team, and our heroes are soon chased by rabid zombie dogs... That's when we hear the second most famous line in RE history: "Run for that Mansion!". Jill, Chris, Barry and Wesker manage to get inside... If you were wondering which one's the most famous line, here it is: "Let's split up" (man, oh man, I'm so excited! Can I say that again?... "Let's slit up"!...ok, sorry). And so the game begins. Jill/Chris wondering around the infested mansion until they find out that their sexy Captain is a treacherous bastard who gets killed by one of his monsters. Final fight with said monster, the helicopter comes back just in time to pick up the few survivors before the place blows to ashes... hmm, this summary turned out to be quite long actually... I just couldn't resist.

Ah... the opening scene... I know I wrote I'll be referring mainly to the remake, but the original had one of the crappiest opening scenes ever...oh Lord, I'm finding it difficult to write 'cause I can't stop laughing. WTF are they wearing!? You could write a book on their clothing... I swear those can be anything but bullet proof vests... And I must add that's pretty strange that they're all wearing different uniforms, not to mention Jill's shoulder thing... she's supposed to come from the Delta and goes around like _that_ (I don't have words for it)?? Oh come on...

And what can I say about poor Josef, his only role consisting in being eaten alive while Jill (an ex Delta!) simply stares at the gross picture. Snap out of it woman!

And you, my handsome Captain, everyone's given up with your sunglasses... I already told you to stop with those "medical herbs", didn't I...

Brad "Chicken-heart" Vickers: this man deserves some justice. Screw me if you want but I believe he did the only possible intelligent (therefore punished) thing by flying away. A helicopter is as vulnerable as a child after landing in hostile territory. It's standard procedure to take off right after the squad gets off. The fact that Vickers's an asshole and nobody likes him isn't a good reason to call him a coward. But don't worry Brad-haters, I still have something to say about him... just not yet.

Welcome to the Spencer Mansion where the word stupid would colour itself of a new range meanings . As usual, first things first... the door. Probably it's just me, but I can hardly find a reasonable explanation for the main door of a secret facility in an outstanding huge mansion (which by the way is a stupid enough choice per se) being unlocked... This whole absurd thing must be getting on me... guess I'm tired.

I'll be going through Jill's pov but I couldn't miss the chance to a great classic: Chris, why on earth are you starting just with that fucking knife? Did you forget your guns on the 'copter? Or maybe when you ran out of ammo you just threw your beretta away?... no comment.

I've been lingering way too long, let's get to the real thing.

"LET'S SPLIT UP!"(I just love to say that!)... so professional... and a great classic as well. Creepy mansion with monsters outside and unknown threats inside, let's do the best thing to get us easily killed! Don't need to add a thing, it speaks by itself.

A dining room... What do we have here, blood? Yeah sure Barry, go ahead, touch the infected clue... I made up my own theory about it: immunity to the T-virus comes together with a significant lack of neural cells. This would explain a lot of things...

Really, these scenes are simply too famous: "Watch out, Barry! It's a monster!"...my dear Jill... you lied when you said you were from Delta Force, didn't you? And Barry, admit you have no idea of how to shoot a target, please. Two in the chest, one in the head: that's the usual way, but of course, since you're a non playable character feel free to waste as much ammo as you like. Oh, and you can keep those grenade rounds for yourself, if you know what I mean.

I'm not done with the good man yet. "Wesker's misteriously gone, let's go look for him without leaving this hall!"...ehm, Barry? I'm pretty sure you'd see him right away if he was in there, he's not a damn key.

Talking about keys... The master of unlocking. You lied about this, too. Right, Jill? All those armour, helmet, etc keys seemed pretty normal to me. Moreover you have shotguns, grenade launchers, other random weapons and a lock pick: there must be some strange influence urging you to go around this idyllic palace after some key instead of blowing down those wooden doors. But I must thank Capcom for this, cause it made the game a lot more interesting.

Minor bizarre events occur until we meet again with Captain Wesker. Yeah, don't waste ammos... but Sir, could you explain me why are you shooting at those bees? Oh right, I forgot, infinite ammo for non playable characters...damn.

We're getting to close to the end, the final stretch.

I won't even write about what an idiot Wesker is for revealing his plans to the good guys, I'm sure Capcom forced him to do it, they hate him and I can prove it. Instead of insulting this poor victim of envious video game designers, let's talk about Brad! I took his side before, but I'm not going to save his ass again. At some point of the game Jill receives a radio call from the pilot, he's been flying over the place and now he's short of fuel. No wonder he's out of it since he's been up there like an idiot for more than 4 hours. If he had so much time on his hands why didn't he go back to HQ to call for support? Now that would have been a wise thing to do... (besides: support against what? Has anybody noticed that in the beginning this super elite team was overwhelmed by nothing more than a few dogs? Sure they were zombie dogs but hey!).

Chris and the cell. Have you listened carefully to his last dialogue with Jill? I clearly recall him asking her about Wesker and why isn't he there with them. This makes me think he still doesn't know about his treason... than how did he get in that cell!? Let me picture a little scene for you: the marksman's exploring the area and finds an open cell, he steps inside and just because he's a smart boy closes the door to play prisoner, activating the automatic lock... no wonder he was so quiet when Jill found him, I'd die of embarrassment if I were him!

"Jill/Chris, use this!"... err... who's piloting the damn thing!? Brad must have some superhuman psychic ability to manage to pilot a helicopter _and_throw a very heavy rocket launcher to his friend. And this weapon must be made of some mysterious unbreakable metal 'cause normally, if old Newton didn't lie, when you throw a rocket launcher from not less than 5m high against solid concrete it turns into a useless piece of junk.

But it's finally daybreak (for me as well) and our heros miraculosly managed to survive once again.

I'll keep it short next time!

--

A/N: Sorry to disappoint you but next chappy won't be RE2 nor RE3... I've played those games too long ago and my memory isn't that good. I promise I'm going to write their stupidarium, you'll just have to wait a bit. Next time I'll be going with... well you'll find out...

Thanks for reviewing!!


	3. Code: Veronica X

Although I'm a surprisingly lazy person I'm actually updating... I've been told to stop writing bullshit and get more sleep, but hey! I'm loving this!

Disclaimer: I own Resident Evil and all it's merchandise, HA!... No really, I own a PC a TV and a PlayStation, but don't own Resident Evil (don't sue me, please...)

**WARNING**: SEX&VIOLENCE (maybe I'll get more readers this way) will not appear in the following essay, well a little violence maybe.

PSA: As I said, I had to jump a couple of episodes 'cause I'm a very serious writer (I am, really!) and I don't wanna offend anyone who doesn't deserve it (I also have the strong belief that everyone deserves it at least once)... just to let you know I am working on them, even if nobody really cares.

Now that we're over with announcements, MA-121 presents:

**RESIDENT EVIL CODE: VERONICA X**

**or "the Self Destruct Sequence has been activated" part 4... and 5!**

**or "I am Alfred Ashford"**

**or "X does not stand for porn"**

If the original Resident Evil together with Rebirth, being the first, had an excuse for its absurdity, this does not apply to Code Veronica: in this case authors had a serious lack of creativity and came up with some really silly nonsensical stuff.

Plot: it's way too long and complicated. To make it simple, Claire is after Chris than Chris is after Claire, imprisoned by Umbrella on Rockfort Island and guess what... an outbreak occurs. Claire teams up with a weird boy, Steve. She fights a few monsters and together they manage to get away (so happy). Obviously there are evil guys trying to stop them, so this time we have the Ashford twins and a great old acquaintance, Albert Wesker, with superhuman powers. Claire and Steve think they have escaped but the plane they're on takes them to another secret facility in Antarctic. Chris follows. Steve is turned into a tyrant and dies (so sad). Chris fights the final monster, meets his old friend (well sort of) who now looks just like Johnny Bravo, fights him and flies away with his sister. As usual both Umbrella facilities blow up.

Man, this summary sucks!

Rockfort (sounds like a french cheese, le Roquefort...). Beside the fact that's curious that a girl like Claire is scared by some naked zombie, those very first zombies she encounters are something that really bugs me: they raise from their tombs. As cliché as it can be, if you think about it, that's odd. A carrier can get infected only before death, not after... and even admitting that the stupid Ashford boy infected those people and didn't dispose properly of their bodies, how could those rotten corpses get out from under 6ft of dirt? Either the gravedigger was a lazy guy, either was the game designer who thought he could fill the scenario with some old-school horror trick.

Talking about those unfortunate creatures, they weren't simply turned into living dead, but their... gender attributes fell off as well.

"I am Alfred Ashford"... Allow me to quickly get to my favourite character (actually he isn't but who cares): Alfred Ashford the "Nutcracker"! Cracks your nuts like no one and shoots even worse than Barry: who else could ever miss you with a sniper rifle at 10 meters? With Alfred I am now sure Umbrella hates cross dressers: they got Marcus assassinated and sent poor Alfred to take care of the most appalling among their notoriously horrendous facilities.

In one of the Antarctic labs is found a document concerning the twins' birth saying Alexia is a genius and Alfred's intelligence is much above common people...uhm... I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one to consider him quite an idiot, so here's what I think: if he's to be considered above normal people, this lowers significantly the I.Q. of the rest of the population, therefore explaining why everybody in RE world seems so stupid.

Umbrella's facilities, they're all alike... besides the fact every single operation, even the most common (as turning on/off the lights), has to be uselessly complicated, besides their famous Self Destruct Systems, another great similarity between these facilities is a combination of megalomania and bad taste of their founders. As a clear example, in the first game we have Spencer's mansion, built to _hide _the secret labs, in CVX Alfred needs a submarine nonetheless to cover the very huge distance of 4 meters. Remarkable.

Chris, how could I forget you... at first I didn't like him much, but I must admit he really is a huge source for my stupidarium. My dear ex-S.T.A.R.S., I suppose you were carrying chocolate and bubble gums in that backpack/bag/purse, 'cause if you had weapons and ammo how could you possibly forget to fasten it as you decided to climb that cliff?! It's finally clear why you started with a knife in RE1...by the way, did you really think Brad could hear you from inside hi helicopter as you shout "Brad wait!"?

Super ants. Another truly unexplicable fact is how could those ants on the floor hurt and slow down Chris while he was wearing solid combat boots... this is pure nonsense.

Global warming... this is the only possible explanation for Claire being able to survive in the Antarctic in half sleeves. I know she's a hot chick but this is an insult to my intelligence. This one's for Steve as well: he hangs bare hands on to a frozen iron bar during the whole battle with Nosferatu and still had all of his fingers.

Guess who's back: Albert Wiskers! ehm..Wesker, purrr... I really loved your new look, but I think it is well known that after CVX you started to raise some extra cash playing Johnny Bravo for Cartoon Network. No, seriously, you're cool man...

I said I would keep it short so let's go straight to the end:

Nuclear Self Destruct Sequence in Antarctica: well done Chris! To rescue your sister you've erased the Netherlands together with half the coast regions of the world. Once again, well done Chris!

Edit: since I got an interesting review concerning this last topic, I'm adding further explanation:

Consequences of ice melting in the Southern Pole. It is quite an relevant issue these days (concerning global warming and holes in the ozone): if ice melts in the Antarctic, the ocean level will raise significantly, submerging coast zones of the whole wide world, not just in the Southern Hemisphere. So yes, a nuclear explosion in the Antarctic base will erase the Netherlands and Chris still insults my intelligence. If you still don't believe me check on the Internet (start from ).

With this environmental disaster I shall close this third chapter and go to sleep.

Next time... Welcome to Pueblo, Spain!

Oh, I almost forgot: this essay was sponsored by: daLeechman prèt-a-porter

Ever wondered who's behind the dreadful clothing of the main characters of Resident Evil? He started with Dr. Marcus's dress, he designed the S.T.A.R.S. uniforms, he tailored Alfred's: enter daLeechman prét-a-porter! Beware, if you aren't careful enough, daLeechman trend could infect you, too!


	4. A little break: The Umbrella Chronicles

**A LITTLE BREAK**

I was lying... I'm gonna keep Resident Evil 4 for last, instead let's take a break from the main series with Umbrella Chronicles. I promise it's not gonna take long.

**WARNING: SPOILERS!**

**RESIDENT EVIL: THE UMBRELLA CHRONICLES**

**or "the Self Destruct Sequence has been activated" for the last time...hopefully not, I loved that metallic voice...**

**or "the anti-Wesker conspiracy"**

As you probably know it's a lazy patchwork done by those guys at Capcom. Not that I didn't enjoy shooting those nice zombies in the head, of course i did, but I found the new part of the story a little tasteless. Since probably there are still many people who haven't played it yet, I'm not going to write the plot here (well, to be honest there isn't much of a plot to tell but still...)

I think it would be of absolutely no use to re-analyze the old games so I'll skip directly to the Siberian part, or to be exact, to Wesker's two final episodes.

First of all, why on earth did he unleash the T-virus in the facility seeing as all the creatures would attack him? How do I know it was his fault? Watch the opening scene carefully and you'll notice. He claims to be smart but as far as I know having hordes of zombies against you isn't the best situation you'd want to deal with, not to talk about all the other random monsters...

Let's give a look at Wesker's weapon... is it a water gun? I found quite amusing the fact that his silenced gun (what did he need a silencer for? I know it looks cool but...) is not half as powerful as Jill's or Billy's... "Out of my way, now!" _squirt squirt squirt..._(I laughed like an idiot and was killed at once by a licker).

Another thing that really bugged me a lot was Wesker's strength: he isn't even slightly stronger than the other characters! Geez, that isn't fair! See why I believe there's an anti-Wesker conspiracy?

Ok, but they still wanted to grant him some superhuman ability: he jumps just like a grass hopper. How cute! He's like Pinocchio's talking cricket's evil relative, with black shades etc.

Now I really need to add an **extra warning**, both for **spoilers** but mainly for **obscene language**.

The very final fight: Wesker VS...a giant dick. I was utterly shocked by Sergei's mutation 'cause honestly that wasn't your usual deformed arm, it looked more like a clawed cock to me! They wanted me to fight against this naked maniac chasing me with his overgrown penis... You tell me if that wasn't obscene!

And if that wasn't enough, what was Sergei's best weapon? Potatoes!! And they really wanted me to believe that those potatoes would injure my supehuman villain? They'd hurt him more with a bunch of bullshit...

Oh well, I have no words left... As promised it was short, but that was something I really had to say.

--

Be back soon with Resident Evil 4... Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Resident Evil 4

Oh my... I told you I was a lazy writer didn't I?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Resident Evil and never will. Just in case you've been wondering why am I keep adding this disclaimer thing, it's just 'cause I'm having fun in writing up random stuff like this.

WARNING: the usual, language, spoilers, randomness...

**Errata corrige**: maybe you did, maybe you didn't notice, but I made a mistake in the last chapter right in the title! The Russian facility doesn't blow up... there is no SDS!... the only thing that blows off is the Red Queen's memory so it's more like a virtual/electronic sds... oh well.

Uh, another thing Chaed brought to my attention about CVX: the laws of physics cease to exist when Chris hits Wesker with that iron pipe in the final fight... Wesker is strong, but Chris must be at least as strong to bend the pipe against W's arm, otherwise the pipe would have remained intact... pm me for the exact math. funct. if you don't believe me.

As promised this is going to be about many people's favorite game. I already know you'll hate me for what I am going to say... Leon sucks. Agh, I knew I shouldn't have said so, 60 of the girls here are Leon fans...but Wesker would kick his ass any time!! Bwahaha... Ok, seriously (as if). I must admit the fourth part of the saga is my least appreciated, call me nostalgic by I missed the usual zombies, hunters, lickers, you name it. Most of its fans loved it because of its big changing, but without my beloved Underground Umbrella secret lab I felt a bit orphaned... and there was too much shooting and not enough riddles to keep me entertained.

Enough talk MA-121 is proud to get you to the final (as for now) chapter of the best video game saga of all time:

**RESIDENT EVIL 4**

**or "there's no Self Destruct Sequence but Ada blows up the place all the same"**

Plot: It's 2004 and Leon's been working for a government secret agency. He is sent to rescue the President's daughter, the whiny Ashley Graham, who's been kidnapped by a mysterious religious sect in Spain. Obviously it soon turns into random monster trap, otherwise it wouldn't be a survival horror... We get to meet many new enemies and a good old friend of ours: ladies and gentlemen... the bitch in the red dress, Ada Wong! To keep it short, Leon saves the day, the lovely spy fucks him up again, the island blows up and no overtime with Assley... I meant Ashley.

Aside from the crappy plot this game is the most absurd in this whole nonsensical saga. There are so many things that don't make sense that it's impossible not to forget some while writing them down, if you I miss anything make me laugh and PM me/review.

Let's just skip the reason why the President would send one single agent to rescue his kidnapped daughter... I believe he didn't really want anybody to save the annoying girl. Too bad, can't say you didn't try...

Pesetas... ehm...it's 2004, we've been using Euros since 2002, just in case you didn't notice... I don't think time travelling has nothing to do with RE4 so Leon's been collecting expired currency during the whole game... and the demented merchant even accepted it! Capcom... I know Europe is far away from Japan but...

Highly civilized corvids...meaning: what the hell are those crows doing with expired currency and bomb shells? The magic box was just magic, the healing herbs are weird, but these birds...wow

Special Agent's training: "Don't you ever use ladders! Always kick them and jump down!"...I know it's cool, Leon, but don't you get hurt when you fall from a bell tower?

Secret Plans: leave them wherever the intruder may easily find them and screw them up. If you wanted another proof of how stupid Lord Saddler actually is/was. Don't know you, but if I wanted to get rid of Mr Kennedy I wouldn't have written down my evil schemes abandoning them next to a typewriter...

Jack, your arm... compensating aren't you? Still cant figure out why you and Leon fight with a knife...if I were you I would have shot him from a safe distance to get over and done with him... oh well, we all know that evil guys tend to be unpractical and with serious sexual complexes. Just look at mr. Hollywood-cliché's tentacle or the (not so) helpful midget and his giant statue...

Ada, aside from the fact I love your bitchy red dress (wish I had one just like that), the reasons for your outfit are as mysterious as those of Wesker's shades: high heels on a very dangerous mission make as much sense as sunglasses at night in a forest...

Talking about weapons and gadgets: Leon's grapple gun... we learn he has one when he falls in Salazar's death trap and uses this gadget to save his life... the big question is: why didn't he use it earlier (like Ada), avoiding himself useless fights against very hostile locals? Another mystery... By the way, those of you who understand a little Spanish were probably amused by all the curses the Ganados kept saying... I was.

Poor stupid Ganados... they attack Leon/Ada with pitchforks, axes and the like, but when you shoot them dead they leave you grenades, the usual expired pesetas and random ammo... makes you think they were saving them for a special occasion... ah, killing retarded enemies doesn't make you a hero Mr Leon S. Kennedy! Good guy my ass!

I'm sure I'm forgetting a lot of funny stuff, but I'm getting sleepy so enough for now...

--

A/N: I'll be getting into exams season pretty soon so consider this story on hold for a while. I'm still planning to write on RE2 & 3 (sorry Nemmy, you've got to wait), but I don't have much time to re-play those games right now. Will update some randomness now and then just to keep from loosing my mind on overly serious books. I left out the Outbreak series as well, but I can't remember laughing to much at them... as far as I remember they were pretty well done.

If you have any ideas you want to share or have anything you want to discuss about Resident Evil nonsense feel free to PM me, Ciao!

MA-121


End file.
